


Likes and Dislikes

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fictober, Fluff, mulder also gets himself hurt a lot, mulder is jealous, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: “Scully, I don’t like the guy at all. How come you do?” - is Mulder maybe... jealous?





	Likes and Dislikes

“Scully, I don’t like the guy at all. How come you do?” It’s the first full sentence Mulder has uttered since he’s been brought into the hospital.

“Excuse me?” She turns to him, her arms crossed over her chest.

“That guy is an arrogant ass.”

“Are you kidding me, Mulder? That guy is an excellent neurologist.” He stares at her from his hospital bed. There’s a nasty gash on his forehead that won’t leave a scar. He has a mild concussion, but with the way he’s acting Scully can’t help but wonder if he’s suffering from brain damage after all.

“I just don’t like him,” he says sounding exactly like the kind of arrogant ass he just accused Dr. Morton of being. “That is all.”

“How would you know if you like him, Mulder? You barely spoke to him. He can’t read minds.” Mulder shrugs, mirroring her stance and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Just a feeling.”

“Just a feeling,” she repeats silently, even though she knows he can hear her in the quiet hospital room. “I’ll leave now.” Scully sees the panic in his eyes and is surprised. Mulder has spent many a night in the hospital. She hardly ever stays the whole time.

“I’m sorry, Scully. I just - I don’t like him.”

“He’s a doctor, Mulder. He wants to help you, not be your friend.”

“You’re my doctor,” he says with emphasis. “And I’m sure he wants to be your friend.” It’s the way he says the word that opens her eyes to what is really going on here.

“Mulder, are you… jealous?”

“Of you being the guy’s friend? No.” He looks down at his hands. “You should be careful with him, Scully. He’s arrogant.”

“I’m not planning on marrying him, Mulder,” she says and he looks at her with a pout. “I don’t want to date him or be his friend.”

“But… you were so nice to him.”

“Oh Mulder.” Scully puts her handbag back down and sits on Mulder’s bed. “I was nice to him because you were in pain. I wanted Dr. Morton to help you and you were not much help.”

“I didn’t like the way he talked to you, looked at you and… wanted you.” Scully bites her lip to stop herself from smiling. He is so jealous, even if he won’t say the word. This is a confession. Color shoots into his cheeks; he’s embarrassed.

“Will you let me go home if I promise you there’s nothing to worry about?”

“I’m not worried,” he replies way too quickly.

“Well, you shouldn’t be,” Scully whispers and leans over to kiss his pink colored cheek. It’s warm and soft. “I am not interested in Dr. Morton at all.”

“Not at all?” Mulder asks, his eyes pleading.

“The only reason I care about him, Mulder, is that he’s your physician.”

“You don’t like him?”

“I don’t know him and I don’t care about getting to know him.” She considers saying more, but stops herself. “I’m going home now. I’ll pick you up in the morning to take you home. All right?” She runs her hand through his hair, just wanting to feel the softness against her skin.

“Have breakfast with me tomorrow?” Mulder asks.

“I think that could be arranged.”


End file.
